Ash/Supports
Ash and Angel C Support *'Ash': (walks into the inn) Hey, Mom! *'Angel': (turns to Ash) Hey, Son! God, I actually have a son (smiles) *'Ash': Yep you sure do! One that’s going to famous one day! *'Angel': I don't doubt that. What I've seen so far, you're great. *'Ash': The greatest! Anyway want to see the next trick I’ve been working on? *'Angel': Of course I would! *'Ash': Thanks, mom! (holds out a deck of cards) Here, you can check the cards first before I start the trick. *'Angel': Alright (takes the cards and checks them) They're clean (holds out the deck). *'Ash': Thanks! (grabs two random cards from the deck and places them in front of Angel) Look at them and tell me what card it is, mom. *'Angel': (looks at the cards) I see a 2 of Spade and King of Hearts. *'Ash': (looks confused) Are you sure? *'Angel': (looks at the cards again) I'm pretty sure that's what I see. *'Ash': (hold out his hand) Can I see? *'Angel': Mhm (hands Ash the cards). *'Ash': (examines the cards and frowns) Mom… Are you alright? (places the cards face-up) They are both Queen of Hearts. In fact… (flips the entire deck face-up) The entire deck is filled with Queen of Hearts cards. *'Angel': (blinks) What the...? How...? (looks at the deck) This was not...? *'Ash': (snickers) Pretty cool, huh? *'Angel': (let's out of breath) I thought I was crazy for a second there. (smiles) Yes, that is pretty cool. *'Ash': (grins) I think that was a successful test, then! *'Angel': (chuckles) It was. You certainly got me with it. Don't worry, I won't ask for your secret (winks). *'Ash': (winks back) A magician never reveals his secrets. (starts looking a bit unconfortable) Hey… Mom? Can I you help me test out the future tricks I come up with? *'Angel': (beams) I'd be honored, truly. *'Ash': (gives her a hug) Thanks, mom! You’re the best! (runs out of the inn) B Support *'Ash': Hey mom. *'Angel': Hello my dear. Did you need something? *'Ash': I was just wondering. Can I ask you a question? *'Angel': Of course you can! Ask away. *'Ash': Do you find it weird that I'm your son from the future? *'Angel': Sometimes, but I am not surprised. *'Ash': You're not? *'Angel': Nope. Even before losing your aunt, I've always imagined having a family. *'Ash': ...My... aunt? *'Angel': Yes. You would have loved her, but...she was gone before you even became a possibility. *'Ash': Sorry. I don't remember you ever mentioning her in the future. *'Angel': It was something I told you and your sister while you were younger, so I didn't expect you to remember. It's just something that I'm getting used to telling now. Before you and your sister, only a select few know about your aunt. *'Ash': Huh. Interesting. I didn't know this. Sorry, again. *'Angel': No apologies needed. It gets easier each time. *'Ash': (muttering) I guess death is just a part of this family... *'Angel': What was that? *'Ash': (blinks) Oh, nothing. I was just thinking again. *'Angel': Thinking about something your mother should know about? *'Ash': N-nothing. I swear. *'Angel': I know I'm not the mother you know, but I still have her qualities I'm sure. (Sighs) But if it's nothing, I believe you. *'Ash': It's nothing I assure you. Thanks for the talk mom. *'Angel': Anytime, dear. Ash and Heroi C Support *'Ash': (jumps a fence while carrying a small bag of money) Alright, tonight was awesome! Those girls were pretty nice too, if I do say so myself-! *'Heroi': (appears on the scene) Ash? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night! *'Ash': D-dad! *'Heroi': (frowns) What's wrong... Wait. (Notices the fence and the bag) Were you sneaking out of the city? *'Ash': Um... Yeah... *'Heroi': Why? It's dangerous to travel between towns by yourself. *'Ash': I know that, but it's impossible to spread my name here! I've got to market myself somehow don't I? *'Heroi': Save it. I get it. *'Ash': Y-you do? *'Heroi': Yes. (Folds his arms and closes his eyes) From now on you are forbidden from leaving your family's or the DTF's side. *'Ash': D-dad! You've got to be kidding me! *'Heroi': Strangely enough, I'm not. *'Ash': Y-you can't do this! *'Heroi': Actually I can. As a senior officer and a father, I can order my own son to follow my orders. You would know this if you ever were in an army before. *'Ash': (muttering) Maybe I was. *'Heroi': What was that? *'Ash': Nothing! Just... ARGHH!!! (Storms off) *'Heroi': *sigh* I think I was too hard... B Support *'Heroi': Ash are you there? *'Ash': *frown* Yeah what's up Dad? *'Heroi': I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was probably a bit too harsh. *'Ash': It's fine, Dad. You were probably just stressed. *'Heroi': *laugh* That I was! *'Ash': ... *'Heroi': ... *'Ash': So are you going to lift my ban on where I can go? *'Heroi': Huh? No. *'Ash': Huh?! Why not?! *'Heroi': As I said the other day it's too dangerous. We're in enemy territory at the moment. I can't have you go running off at any time. You could get hurt or worse. *'Ash': I can be sneaky! Dad, come on I have some shows to get to! *'Heroi': hesitating That's another thing. Maybe you should stop it with the magic. We're in the middle of a war and-! *'Ash': I can't believe it. *'Heroi': Believe what? *'Ash': *scowl* I think I'm going to preform a mutiny. Or whatever it's called. I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me! Leaves *'Heroi': *blink* Aw, man did I fuck up again?! I'm really not good at this parenting stuff... A Support *'Heroi': Ash, can I talk to you? *'Ash': ... *'Heroi': Listen, I know I'm not the best parent ever. I know I was somewhat harsh yesterday. But I'm telling you this for your own good- *'Ash': I'm not mad about that. *'Heroi': Wha-? What did I do wrong then? *'Ash': (scowls) Figure it out. *'Heroi': Is it... because I asked you to stop with the magic? *'Ash': It's not only that!! It's just... you're not the father I used to know. *'Heroi': Meaning...? *'Ash': (sighs) All my life, you were always considered one of the best warriors in the entire country, even with the endless war. But during those times, you always told me to keep my head up and always try to make others smile. Because if I do then, the mood will always improve as smiles are contagious. And when you died... those were the words that kept me moving. *'Heroi': I'm s-sorry Ash... *'Ash': (shakes his head) You were the one who inspired me to become a magician. You were my idol. And to hear you push aside our-my father's and my own dream, it stung. A lot. *'Heroi': (lets a deep sigh) Listen, Ash. I'm sure my future self told you how I lost my parents when I was young. Right? *'Ash': Yeah...? *'Heroi': I'm sorry for saying all that. Hearing when my future self said to you, I feel as though he was actually me, despite what you might think. *'Ash': ... *'Heroi': I was afraid of messing up. I lost my father and even though you lost one, I didn't want to make us to lose one another. However, because of that fear I was clearly rather strict with you and very harsh. hesitates I know I'm not the father nor the family you grew up with and loved. But I still consider you my son now. *'Ash': Dad... I'm sorry. I've always had that thought in my head ever since I met you here that... *'Heroi': (grins) Don't worry. I understand. In any case, I'll rescind the ban to leave my side. *'Ash': You will? *'Heroi': Yeah. Just try to keep it near the rest of the DTF, okay? And if you're going out bring someone with you! *'Ash': Yeah... yeah! Got it, Dad!! *'Heroi': Hell, I'll even go with you if you ever want me. Not that I'd be any good... *'Ash': Don't worry about it Dad! You were excellent help during the future. Best sawed in half show ever!! *'Heroi': ...Huh? Ash and Aquila C Support *'Ash': Hey, sis! What's up? *'Aquila': I wasn't doing anything I swear! *'Ash': Right, right. Well stop whatever boring thing you were doing and rejoice! You haven't even hired on by the Amazing Ash as an assistant! *'Aquila':...you're kidding right? Never mind, what do you need from me 'Oh Amazing One?' *'Ash': You mean "Most Amazing." And I need your help with a magic show. There's a girl here that seems really interested so I need to impress her! But the trick I'm going to do requires a second person. *'Aquila': Of course is for a girl...alright, alright as long as I come out of this in one piece. Ash: I knew you'd agree! Here's your uniform! her a dress covered in fake gems *'Aquila': Erm... dress you didn't steal this did you? *'Ash': his hand That's beside the point. Besides every magic show needs a... (looks her over) a girl as an assistant. *'Aquila': Are you insulting me when you asked for my help? (waves her hand) Forget I asked, what else do you need me to do? *'Ash': It's pretty easy. I just need you to be in a box during the show. That's all. *'Aquila': Sounds kinda stressful to me. What kind of magic trick is this anyway? *'Ash': Don't worry about it. to walk away Just be there tomorrow ok? Don't be late! *'Aquila': B-But Ash! *sigh* Fine but if I get hurt I'm gonna tell Mom! *'Ash': a distance Don't worry! *'Aquila': *grumble* Now that he's gone, let's get back to setting that trap... B Support *'Ash': (angrily) Sis, what was that for?! All you had to do was sit in the box! *'Aquila': Like hell I was! I didn't trust that thing! *'Ash': It was just a saw! Nothing bad! *'Aquila': A saw is bad, genius! *'Ash': Aquila, trust me! I knew what I was doing? It wouldn't have hurt! *'Aquila': Nope, not going to happen. I do not trust that box. I do not trust that saw. Therefore I do not trust your ability with it. *'Ash': What and you don't trust your older brother? *'Aquila': At this moment, not at all. *'Ash': Jeez that stings. Thank for that. (Shrugs) Its fine anyway. I'll just find a better partner. *'Aquila': Maybe a better act would be nice! *'Ash': Don't blame the act! It was perfect! The entire thing was your fault, remember?! I can't trust you to be my partner. *'Aquila': If I can't blame the act then I should blame you! Since I can't trust you not to kill me with that thing. *'Ash': And I can't trust you to be a good assistant! *'Aquila': Hmph! So be it! *'Ash': Fine! *'Aquila': Fine! *'Ash': Fine! (Leaves) A Support *'Ash': Yo, Sis. *'Aquila': Hey, Ash. *'Ash': Listen... I wanted to apologize . I probably should've told you about the trick beforehand. *'Aquila': I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. *'Ash': Yeah. You could've trusted me a little more, right? I'm your brother I wouldn't try to kill you. *'Aquila': I do trust you! I just...don't trust sharp objects unless they're in my hands. *'Ash': Well it wasn't sharp at all. It was a fake saw. *'Aquila': ...oh. *'Ash': (snickered) You actually thought it was real? *'Aquila': Maybe...I never know with you! *'Ash': (laughs) I can't believe it!! *'Aquila': (scowls) Yes, yes it's completely hilarious. *'Ash': (slowly stops laughing) Well, you weren't in any danger during the trick, little sis. Just wanted to apologize for not telling you, that's all. *'Aquila': Apology accepted, this time. I'll keep in mind you wouldn't use real weapons on me. *'Ash': Of course not! (suddenly looks awkward) So... *'Aquila': (clears throat) So...hug it out? *'Ash': Nah that would be awkward. I was actually going to ask you if you still want to be my assistant? *'Aquila': Right, right. Uhhh well? No one can look better in the dress anyway so I'll still be your assistant. *'Ash': Really?! That's great! *'Aquila': Can't let my big brother down ya know. *'Ash': Thanks! Well I guess I'd better start on my next trick and show, then. *'Aquila': That's alright with me. *'Ash': I'm glad we talked this out, sis! *'Aquila': Heh, me too big brother. Ash and Kenneth C Support *'Kenneth': (Sitting at a restaurant eating) *'Ash': (Is sitting with him) Man, the past is the best! Way better than the future, right man? *'Kenneth': Yeah dude, you know what's really good about the past? *'Ash': The girls? *'Kenneth': Hell yeah, they're way hotter. *'Ash': I know! Past girls actually know how cool I am now! In the future, they never really cared for my tricks. (scowls) *'Kenneth': I bet you these ones would love your tricks. *'Ash': They already do! I can probably woo any girl that's in here, just with these tricks. *'Kenneth': Yeah you can, I dare you to get a date right now. *'Ash': Huh? What do you mean? *'Kenneth': Use one of your tricks to wow a lady. *'Ash': Right now? *'Kenneth': Yeah. *'Ash': (gulps) Well... then let's make this a contest. Whoever manages to get a date first, wins... uh... *'Kenneth': Loser pays next time? *'Ash': Fine! *'Kenneth': Deal. *'Ash': We'll be back here in another week. Whoever gets a date before then wins. *'Kenneth': Yep. *'Ash': Alright! Next week you'll see me with one while you'll be all alone. (smirks) Ash and Tito C Support *'Tito': Good evening, Ash. What are you up to? *'Ash': Nothing much. Trying to come up with a new magic trick. You? *'Tito': Oh, you know, thinking up my newest wrestling move. *'Ash': Wrestling? Why? *'Tito': Because it's cool. *'Ash': Isn’t it just… fake fighting? *'Tito': Isn't magic just fake parlor tricks? *'Ash': No, of course not. There’s a lot more that goes into magic then that. Set creation, props… there’s just a lot of stuff, okay? *'Tito': Well there's a lot that goes into wrestling. Promo work, the art of selling, building a character. It's more than meets the eye, you know. *'Ash': …Which only leads to fake fighting. *'Tito': Still better and more in depth than glorified parlor tricks. *'Ash': They aren’t parlor tricks. *'Tito': Well I'll admit they aren't when you admit wrestling isn't just fake fighting. *'Ash': (rolls his eyes) Fine it isn’t. It’s just fighting. *'Tito': Hm. Fine. And I suppose magic isn't just parlor tricks... wrestling is still cooler, though. *'Ash': You’re kidding me. How could something with little thought in it as fighting be better that magic shows? *'Tito': Hmph. You still don't get it. I believe this conversation is over. *'Ash': I’d have to agree. Category:FERP Category:Supports